A Changed Man
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: After the incident with Jonathan Kinkaid, Gilligan decides to stand up for himself, and the others do their best to show Gilligan how much he really means to them.
1. Harsh Words

Gilligan laughed with the others, but he wasn't laughing on the inside. No. He stood there, pretending to be happy by the fact that a man snapped and was sent to a mental institution because of him. Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell were all cracking jokes about it. Granted, Jonathan Kinkaid did deserve to be locked up, and Gilligan had no problem with that. He was upset because once again, his supposed friends were laughing at _him,_ saying that only he could drive someone crazy enough to be locked away. It had been one whole month since the Kinkaid incident, and Gilligan still woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares. It had been a very scary ordeal, and he had almost lost his life, and all his friends could do was laugh. Finally, Gilligan lost his cool, and let out all the frustrations that had been building up inside of him for years.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL RIGHT?"

Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell stopped laughing immediately.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? DO I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU GUYS AT ALL?"

Skipper looked confused. "Little buddy, what are you talking about?"

Gilligan took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to get this off his chest. He had been stranded on this island for three years with these people, and he loved them dearly, but sometimes they could be pretty insensitive.

"I just... What I went through last month was one of the scariest things I've ever had to go through. I almost died! I still have nightmares about it. Whenever I try to talk to you, Skipper, you always say you're too busy. I'm supposed to be your best friend! All you guys do is laugh at me and use me as your sacrificial lamb."

At this, Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell's jaws all dropped. Where in the world did that come from?

"Gilligan, I can assure you, we didn't-"

"Professor, please let me say what I need to."

Professor nodded his head and let Gilligan continue.

"I mean, look at the facts. Remember when you made me get into that missile to disconnect the wires? Professor, you could have easily fit in there. I would have done it, anyway, but there was enough room for someone else. Or when that big Native girl wanted to marry me, and I didn't want to, and you guys were going to force me to marry a woman I didn't love? What would have happened when we got to the other island for the ceremony? Would you have just left me in an unhappy marriage on that island, while the rest of you got to return to civilization? Or how about when they held me up against a tree and threw knives at me, and you just stood there, and didn't try to help me? Or the time when we were trying to figure out who killed Randolph Blake? Skipper, why couldn't you have pretended to be Randolph? Why did I have to do it? Or when you made me search the lagoon over and over again for those phone cables, even though they would have gotten ruined otherwise? How about when you were all sitting at the table and I heard you all say nothing but bad things about me? And now this. I've had enough!"

With that, Gilligan stormed out of the hut and walked down to the lagoon to sit and think things over. He felt bad about snapping at all of them, but he had kept all of this bundled up for a long time, and it needed to be released, or he would go crazy! Gilligan had been bullied in school by people he had thought were his friends, and the same thing was happening to him on the island! Gilligan was beginning to feel like he couldn't trust anybody, and it hurt. Skipper had told Gilligan that he would always have his back and watch out for him, no matter what. Gilligan began to cry. Real hard sobs. He needed to get all of this anger and hurt out. It sure felt good letting it all go. He didn't care if the others would be sore at him. Not anymore. Gilligan was through trying to please everybody all the time.

Meanwhile, back at the communal table, Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell had told the women what Gilligan had said before storming off. As was expected, they pulled out their handkerchiefs and started to cry for the first mate.

"Poor Gilligan, I had no idea he felt this way," Ginger said.

"Me neither," Mary Ann put in.

"I should have been nicer to him," said Mrs. Howell.

"We all should have," said Mr. Howell, putting a comforting arm around his wife.

The Professor set quietly, trying to think of what they could do to make it up to the first mate. Not a party, but something that would prove to Gilligan how much they love him. He came up with a solution.

"Gilligan is probably down by the lagoon. I say one by one, we all go down there and tell him how much he really means to us."

The others all agreed to this, and started talking about what order they would go in.


	2. Professor

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! :)

The Professor decided he was going to be the first to speak with Gilligan alone. They all agreed on what order they would go. Skipper was picked to be last since he was closest to Gilligan, even though they were all crazy about him. Roy Hinkley was nervous about having this conversation with the first mate. He saw Gilligan sitting quietly by the lagoon, and throwing small pebbles into the water. Professor was so relieved that his friend was still alive. He had a couple of nightmares about the incident himself. When he heard that gunshot and Gilligan fell into the water trough. Boy, was that one scary moment! Professor would never forget that.

"Whoever you are, go away," Gilligan said, continuing to throw pebbles into the lagoon.

"No, Gilligan."

Professor walked up and sat down next to the first mate.

"What do you want, Professor?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk."

Gilligan shook his head. "I don't feel like talking about the hunt. It was over a month ago."

"No, Gilligan. Not that. I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Whatever you'd like."

Gilligan sighed quietly and brought his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around them. He really just wanted to be left alone, for there was a lot on his mind.

"What if I don't feel like talking?"

"Well, in that case, would it be all right if I did the talking?"

Gilligan shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to take his blue-green eyes off the lagoon.

"I guess."

"Thanks. First of all, Gilligan, about what happened back at the hut, we weren't laughing at your expense. The laughter was more of relief than anything else. It felt good to know that that monster had exactly what was coming to him. Who knows what might have happened otherwise. He could have found another innocent victim to hunt, who wouldn't be lucky enough to escape like you did. The Skipper was so happy, that's why he said, 'You did it again.' He certainly didn't mean it as an insult. But, Gilligan, if we are ever being too hard on you, you need to speak up."

"I can't. It's six against one. I've tried defending myself but it doesn't work."

Professor sighed and nodded. "Yes. I suppose we can be a bit rough with you at times. I'm truly sorry about all of that. It's just frustration, that's all. We just want to get back to civilization, and-"

"DON'T YOU THINK I WANT THAT?"

Professor jumped at Gilligan's tone. Well, okay, this was good. Gilligan needed to let some more of that anger out. Whatever he was going to say, the Professor would welcome it.

"I MISS MY FAMILY, PROFESSOR! MY FRIENDS! SKINNY MULLIGAN, FLORANCE OPPENHEIMER, ALL OF THEM! AT LEAST THEY DIDN'T TREAT ME LIKE A SECOND CLASS CITIZEN!"

Gilligan took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He felt bad about the yelling, but he knew it was necessary. Finally, he decided to talk in a calmer tone.

"I did say at one point when I thought we were leaving that I wasn't looking forward to it because I had fun here. I did. Not anymore. This island is nothing but bad memories. The incident with Kinkaid was the final straw. I can't take it anymore!"

At that, Gilligan broke down. Professor quickly pulled him into a hug.

"It's all right, Gilligan. Just let it all out. Good."

Once Gilligan stopped crying, he wiped his eyes which were red and swollen.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be. You needed to let it all out."

"I suppose. Oh, Professor, I'm sorry, too."

The Professor looked confused. "What about?"

"What I said about the missile and how you could have easily fit in there yourself? No, you couldn't. It was too tight, almost for me. Good thing I'm not claustrophobeebic."

"Claustrophobic, Gilligan."

"That, too."

"No need to be sorry, Gilligan. It's okay."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Don't mention it. Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Professor sighed and looked in the direction of the trees where the Howells were waiting for their turn. He gave Gilligan another hug and a pat on the shoulder.

"The Howells would like to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

Professor walked off, and the Howells walked up to Gilligan for their turn.


	3. The Howells and Ginger

The Howells approached Gilligan with caution. They knew how bad he was feeling, and wanted to show him that they were there as his friends, and would do absolutely anything in the world to make him feel better. Gilligan was like a son to them, and they wanted nothing more than to see that dimpled smile of his again. Gilligan was usually a cheerful young man, but that rotten scoundrel, Jonathan Kinkaid, had taken that away. They remembered how for a while there they had him as a son after he saved Mrs. Howell's life.

Gilligan wasn't sorry for saving her life, for he really cared a lot about her, and would do it again in a heartbeat. He cared for everyone on this island, and that would never change, but sometimes, he felt like they didn't care about him. If only Gilligan knew how they all really and truly felt.

"How are you, dear boy?" Mr. Howell asked.

"Okay, Mr. Howell. You?"

"Fine, fine. Me and Lovey here have some things we would like to say."

"Sure, Mr. Howell."

Mrs. Howell spoke. "Gilligan, what you went through is something no one should ever have to go through. When the hunt was over, we were all just so relieved that you were alive, that we didn't think about how it would effect you mentally. Thurston tells me that you feel like we use you as a guinea pig-"

"Sacrificial lamb, dear."

"Oh. Anyway, we are really sorry about that, Gilligan. We all agreed to stop doing that. Whether you believe it or not, we all really love you. You are like a son to me and Thurston. Your heart is bigger than this whole island."

Mr. Howell decided to speak now. "That's right, Gilligan. Lovey and I would give everything we own to ensure your safety. You mean more to us than all the gold in Fort Knox."

Gilligan was touched by their words. It really meant a lot to him that they were saying these things. He could tell they were being sincere.

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Howell."

They both nodded and surprised Gilligan by pulling him into a hug. Gilligan smiled as he hugged them back.

"My boy, I have an idea. You say you've been having nightmares. Well, how about I lend you Teddy until you get over them? If anyone can make nightmares go away, it's Teddy."

Gilligan was really touched now. "Gee, thanks, Mr. Howell. You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Once the Howells left, Ginger walked up to talk to him. Normally, if Gilligan was feeling down or any of the other men on the island were feeling down, then Ginger would use her seductive moves on them to cheer them up. Not this time, though. Ginger decided she was going to have a real talk with Gilligan and show him how much he truly meant to her.

"Hi, Gilligan."

"Hi, Ginger."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just wanted to sit by the lagoon for a bit."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

They both sat down in the sand. Ginger kicked off her high heels and ran her toes through the sand. It felt nice.

"How are you coping?"

Gilligan shrugged his shoulders. "I've been better."

"It'll be okay, Gilligan. You'll see. The nightmares will go away eventually."

"That's not what I'm upset about."

Ginger hung her head sadly. "I know. Gilligan, we're all really sorry about how we've treated you over the years. You didn't deserve it. Like you said before, you're a human being."

Gilligan arched an eyebrow in confusion. "When did I say that?"

"Remember when we did the magic tricks? I said I needed a human being from the audience, and you volunteered saying you were a human being. I never really thought much of those words, until much later. When you left us because of the mean things we said. Gilligan, I mean it. We're sorry. For everything."

Gilligan nodded his head. "I know you are."

"Can you forgive us?"

"Ginger, you're my friends. I will always forgive you. I'm just not ready yet. But I owe you an apology, too."

"Why?"

"Well, that night you tried to trick Kinkaid to save me, I thought you were turning against me and I called you a Beatrice Arnold."

At this, Ginger smiled. "Actually, Gilligan, it made me feel good. It meant that I was a good actress."

"One of the best."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Gilligan nodded and Ginger took off back to camp. Next to talk to Gilligan would be Mary Ann and then the Skipper.


	4. Mary Ann

NOTE: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :)

Mary Ann walked up to Gilligan, cautiously. She knew that he was hurting, and didn't want to cause him any more pain. Gilligan was her best friend, and it was eating her up inside seeing him so miserable. Mary Ann forced her tears to stay inside, for crying wouldn't help him feel any better. Not at all. It would probably just make him feel worse. She sat down next to him. Gilligan couldn't help but crack a small smile, because Mary Ann was wearing his favorite outfit of hers. Her red gingham dress with her red shoes, and her hairs in red pigtails. Red was his favorite color.

"Hi, Gilligan," Mary Ann said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi, Mary Ann."

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Sure."

"Hey, how about for dessert tonight, I bake two coconut cream pies just for you? What do you say?"

"Thanks, Mary Ann."

Mary Ann nodded her head, smiling. Hopefully, his favorite dessert would cheer him up. Mary Ann would do absolutely anything to make Gilligan be happy again. He was the most loyal, decent, generous boy she had ever known and that would never change. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, though. Gilligan had assured her a couple of years ago that she had always been nice to him, but that was then. What would he say now?

"Gilligan?"

"Yes?"

"Have I been a good friend to you?"

Gilligan, for the first time in weeks, wanted to laugh. He knew he couldn't, though, for it would hurt Mary Ann's feelings.

"Why would you ask that, Mary Ann? Of course you have. You've all been. I just feel like the sacrificial lamb sometimes."

"I know, Gilligan. If it makes you feel any better, though, I never agreed to any of it. Like when they wanted you to marry that heavyset Native girl? Ridiculous!"

"You mean, you were the only one on my side?"

"Absolutely, Gilligan. I even told the Professor it was stupid, forcing you to marry someone you didn't love just because it might get us rescued. I even said to all of them at one point, 'How can you all be so cruel? Gilligan deserves better than to be treated like a piece of meat.' They all said that they weren't going to leave you behind, for they would sneak you off the island right after the ceremony, and we would be back in civilization. Professor said the marriage wouldn't be legal back home."

This news made Gilligan feel a whole lot better. After that whole incident was over, he just let it go for he was happy to be alive! Still, it hurt.

"What about when they let them throw knives at me? Not caring that I was scared?"

"Another question I asked them. They said they knew that you would be just fine, and that he wouldn't miss. Had they thought for one minute that you would be hurt they would immediately put a stop to it."

Gilligan nodded his head, relieved to hear all of this. "I shouldn't feel so bad, though. I mean, when I thought Skipper was the one she wanted, I- I told him she should go for it."

"Yes, but you didn't know that a crazy man named Haruki would show up, to fight for the bride."

"True. I guess."

"Yes. And Gilligan, if I have ever been mean to you in the past for no reason, then I'm sorry. Very sorry."

"There was only one time where you were mean to me, Mary Ann. It was when you said I caused nothing but trouble."

Mary Ann sighed and turned to face the lagoon. Oh, yes. How she felt guilty about those harsh words. She knew that Gilligan meant well, and yet, she sided with the others at that time.

"I didn't mean it, Gilligan. I was just in a bad mood."

"I know. It's okay. I forgave you for that a long time ago."

Mary Ann smiled and surprised Gilligan by pulling him into a hug.

"We all love you very much, Gilligan. We would be lost without you. If we could have done anything to prevent that awful Kinkaid from hunting you, we would have."

"I know, Mary Ann. I love you guys, too."

"Well, I better go start dinner. Skipper wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

Mary Ann smiled and returned to camp to start dinner.


	5. Skipper

NOTE: Hi, all! Sorry for the long wait. I have read all of the reviews, and really appreciate them. Sorry if I don't respond right away. This isn't the last chapter. There will be probably about two more after this one. Happy reading!

Well, this was it. The Skipper was about to sit down and talk with his little buddy about what was troubling him. The others had all had their chances to talk to him, and for some reason, the Skipper was feeling very nervous. Gilligan was the last person that anybody on the face of the earth should be afraid of, but right now was different. The Skipper took a deep breath, and walked right up to Gilligan, who surprised him by greeting him with a small smile.

"Hi, Skipper."

"Hi, Gilligan. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

The Skipper took a seat next to his best friend, and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"So how are you feeling?"

"A little bit better, actually. I think I kind of overreacted, and I'm sorry, Skipper."

"You have absolutely nothing in the world to be sorry for, little buddy. You were right. We do take you for granted, and you don't deserve that. Trust me, if I could have taken your place in that situation with Kinkaid, I would in a heartbeat."

"I know, Skipper. Not that I would let you or anything. It's just—why do you all pick on me when things go wrong? I mean, I'm not responsible for every goof up."

Skipper sighed and nodded his head in understanding. It was true. Gilligan did goof up a lot but never on purpose, and not all of the goof-ups were always his fault.

"Listen, little buddy, about all of the times we've ever blamed you, or forced you into doing something you don't want to do—it was wrong. We're all very sorry. We do really care about you, Gilligan, and would do anything to prove it to you."

Gilligan gave the Skipper one of his smiles. It sure made the Skipper happy seeing his best buddy smiling again. Even a little.

"Well, Skipper, I do goof up a lot. You're right to be angry or annoyed with me when I do. I just feel like sometimes I get singled out even if something bad happens that isn't my fault. Also, when I have an idea about something, even if it's a good one, you tell me how dumb it is or snap at me to be quiet. Why? How come if the Professor or any of the others has the same idea it's brilliant, but if I have it, it's dumb?"

The Skipper never really thought about that before. It was true, though. Gilligan could have a really great idea and he would snap at him. Gilligan was right. They did treat him like the scapegoat or the sacrificial lamb or the guinea pig, or whatever you wanted to call it. Gilligan had done a lot for all of them over the years, not asking for anything in return.

He truly was one of a kind, and deserved to be treated with respect.

"I don't know why I always snap at your ideas, Gilligan. I think it's because you're my best friend. Or, like my little brother. I know it doesn't make much sense, but a lot of times in stressful situations, people snap at the ones closest to them. I've been this way my whole life. It's not just you I would snap at. I have a cousin who lives in Florida, and every time he would have an idea, I would always snap at him and tell him it was the dumbest idea I ever heard. I love him very much, though. Just like I love you, little buddy."

Gilligan was feeling better now. Much better.

"I love you too, Skipper. I love all of you."

He stood up, and brushed some of the sand off of his pants, and straightened his sailor hat.

"Well, Skipper, I think I'm ready to head back to camp."

The Skipper got up and followed the first mate back to camp, where the others were anxiously waiting. They all stood up and cheered, happy to see Gilligan was back, and that he seemed in much better spirits.

"Thank you all for coming to talk to me. That's just what I needed. Knowing that I have all of you, I think I'm going to get over my nightmares of Kinkaid for good now."

Everyone was glad to hear that. Mary Ann gave a smile, and whispered that she had a surprise for Gilligan, and took off to get it. Gilligan smiled, thinking that Mary Ann would return with a coconut cream pie, or some sort of dessert. She didn't.

She came back carrying a notebook, and handed it to him.

"What's this," he asked, an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"It's something I want you to read after dinner, Gilligan. I've been working on it for two years, and I finished it last night. This is just for your eyes only, though. Okay?"

Gilligan smiled, and nodded his head. "Okay."

He then sat down while everyone talked happily. Gilligan was anxious about reading what Mary Ann wrote, but he didn't want to upset her, so he kept his promise that he would read it after dinner.


End file.
